


The Pancakes Are Secondary To My Laptop

by dirkygoodness



Series: Angels, Demons, Winchesters, Oh Shit! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Gabe is alive n lives with the boys in the bunker, Also Gabe is making pancakes, Cas is Human, Fluff, Gabe is lonely and gets revenge by kidnaping Sam's laptop, It's sometime in season ten, M/M, Sam isn't happy, They never get finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabe! We watched it, like, four times! On my laptop." </p><p>"Oh! That thing."</p><p>"Yes, that thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pancakes Are Secondary To My Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> First spn fic for my little sister who loves this ship woo  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

It'd been three weeks since he'd had a kiss that lasted longer than three seconds with Sam. Three weeks to the day since he'd done anything more than a light peck or passing hug. It wasn't really for lack of effort, because believe me, Gabriel had tried many times to get Sam off of his laptop and to talk to him. The laptop. Gabriel despised the thing, and he also despised Dean for being so restless. Ever since he'd said he wanted to go hunting already Sam had been doing nothing but research and reading newspaper articles in attempt to find something for his brother. And ever since then, Gabriel had hardly seen a wif of the taller man. It was infuriating, that something so simple as a human made entertainment device could have taken Sam's attention so fully.   
  
That's why Gabriel had taken the laptop. He'd hidden it somewhere Sam would never expect it to be - under Dean's bed. And even if he did think it might be there, he wouldn't risk going into his room to find it after what he'd seen Dean and Cas doing. It hadn't been because of who or what they were going, but more so that Sam hadn't really wanted to see those parts of his brother or the angel. Or, Gabriel corrected himself, the ex-angel. He frowned down at the pancakes he was cooking. Even though it hadn't been his fault he still felt guilty about what had happened to his brother. Was he even still his brother? Gabe wasn't sure, but he'd continue to call him that until he was told otherwise.   
  
Gabriel almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a booming voice come from a room over. "Gabe!" Sam sounded mad, to say the least. He smirked slightly, blowing a wisp of hair from his face. Sam must have realized his laptop was missing.   
  
"Yes, da _rling_." Gabriel drawled out, his voice almost as sugary as his taste in food. It didn't take long for the mammoth of a man to come into the room, a scowl on his face and a hunch in his shoulders. Gabe might have found it intimidating if he wasn't an angel.  
  
"Where's my laptop."  
  
"Your lap- that silver box looking thing?" Innocence laced his words as he popped a hip out to rest his free hand on. Sam ignored it entirely however, focused only on his task.   
     
"You know what it looks like, we watched Rent on it together."   
  
Gabriel hummed slightly in concentration, pretending to roll the thought over in his head. "Was that the movie with singing?"   
  
" _Gabe_! We watched it, like, four times!" Sam hissed out, his teeth gritting together. "On  _my laptop_." He added with a huff.   
  
"Oh!" The angel exclaimed, looking shocked and slightly pleased with himself. " _That_ thing."  
  
"Yes, that thing."  
  
"Nope, haven't seen it, love." Gabriel could almost feel the anger radiating off of his boyfriend, his face twisted into frustration and desperation. He almost pitied him and gave in, telling him where the laptop was. Almost. He was still angry and a little bit lonely. Sadly, Sam obviously wasn't convinced with his little act of guilelessness. Gabe turned back around, but not quickly enough to have missed him cross his arms and pull a, as Dean would say, 'bitch face'. "But I  _am_ making some pancakes, if you'd like some? I've even bought that syrup you like - though it's not as sweet."   
  
"Gabe."  
  
"Or I could make something else for you? Like bacon? Your brother loves that stuff, don't really know why, but since you're related maybe you like it?"  
  
"Gabriel."   
  
"Coffee can be made too, if you want."  
  
" _Gabriel_." Sam spoke loudly and it was basically impossible for Gabe to ignore him anymore. He reluctantly turned around, smiling easily from years of practice. "Where'd you put it?" It was more of a demand that a question and his smile faltered a little then. He knew he was caught then, Sam getting that look of 'it's-only-a-matter-of-time'. The blond pouted, whining slightly.  
  
"How'd you figure it out?"  
  
"You're always really sweet when you do something bad, Gabe. Now tell me where you put it."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gabriel bit his lip, setting the spatula down on the counter beside the oven before turning around to get a good look at Sam. "You've been spending too much time on that stupid thing. I'm not telling you until you take a break and start eating more." And that was partially true, part lie. Gabe had mostly only taken the laptop for his own selfish reasons, but he'd also thought about Sam's health. It really wasn't good for him to do nothing but stare at a computer all day and then go to bed around two or three in the morning. Either way, Sam looked surprised to see that the other had worried about him.  
  
"You stole my laptop because you were worried about me?" Oh no. Not this. Sam was doing his puppy eyes, his caring look that made any witness open up. And also made Gabriel open up. I'd worked on getting him to tell him he liked Sam in the first place, and now he was using it on him yet again. Damn him and his good looks!   
  
"Well, yeah." He muttered, his brow furrowing. Sam looked relieved then, smiling slightly and moving to stand in front of the shorter man. He got so close that Gabriel had to almost look at the ceiling to look at his boyfriend. The younger Winchester brother leaned down, kissing Gabriel gently, making him sigh into it and push up on his tip-toes. One, two, three, four... Gabriel smiled, grabbing Sam's shirt. He'd finally gotten him to pay more attention to him, rather than that inanimate object.  Sam pulled away after a bit though, laughing lightly.  
  
"You know, you could have just said something."  
  
Gabriel's smile widened, pushing himself closer to Sam. "Oh, I couldn't have done that. There's a reason they call me _The_   _Trickster_." 


End file.
